I killed you !
by Angelica R
Summary: [Break the vicious circle – Missing moment "Black Fairy's Curse AU"] : Before Neal remembers, Zelena goes to see him. She has a confession to make. And he doesn't really understand what she means. Sets before and after chapter 13. SwanQueen's cameo at the end.


I killed you !

[Break the vicious circle – Missing moment "Black Fairy's Curse AU"] : Before Neal remembers, Zelena goes to see him. She has a confession to make. And he doesn't really understand what she means. Sets before and after chapter 13. SwanQueen's cameo at the end.

As he saw that there was another ghost going to see him, Neal hide difficultly an annoyed sight.

He was really fed up with this, this situation was completely impossible to live with.

Especially for him as for the ghost... well..

There, it was right, as he was alone (the only good thing in it was that the ghosts always tried to search him when there was no one around him, so no one saw as being crazy.)

When a woman with red hair came to see him, without knowing why, for a second, it was hard for him to breathe. But it didn't last, and then, the feeling rapidly disappeared.

"You're, well... Zelena, right ? He asked to the ghost.

\- Yes, she answered with difficulty."

She was uncomfortable with him, it was more than an evidence. She was one of the only ghosts that never talked to him, and he didn't complain about it, as she kind of disturbed him.

He didn't understand why, it made no sense, after all, he didn't even know her.

Then, why did he feel this feeling of oppression ever time he saw her ?

"I came to... to apologize.

\- For what ?

\- For what I did to you."

Zelena decided to act this day, because she couldn't support it any more. Since she decided to come back on the good side, with the heroes, she felt guilty. About what she did in the past.

What she did to Neal was in it. In fact, it was worst since he came back to life.

Because she couldn't not come to apologize, even though he died by sacrificing himself, even though it came from him, _she_ manipulated him.

And, even though she didn't kill him, there was what she did to his dad.

This, it mattered.

But it was the case, she was the one who killed him.

She killed Gold's son, and she took his father from Henry.

It was the reason why she was there, to apologize.

Even though the young man didn't remember it.

"What did you do to me ? I never saw you before !

\- You're wrong Neal, you're really wrong.

\- Then, what did you do to me ?"

The former witch, full of culpability, looked at him in the eyes.

"I killed you !"

Neal was now used to all the strange things that were happening to him, and didn't look at her with surprise, he just sighed.

"I am alive... and I don't think that I came back from the dead, so, no, Zelena, you did _not_ kill me.

Zelena smiled to him.

\- I am a ghost, Neal... that should give you an idea of what I can or not believe.

\- It doesn't matter, it is not possible, okay ?

\- You can believe in a curse, believe that Henry is your son, but not in the fact that I killed you ?

\- I don't believe in the curse.

\- We will see.

\- Why do you tell me that ?

\- Because it's the truth... and because I am really sorry.

\- Thanks for this Zelena, but I don't believe you."

The witch sighed, and decided to go.

Before this, she turned back.

"One day, Neal, you will know, and you will believe. And I hope that you won't blame me too much."

 _§§§§_

"Hey...

\- Hello Neal, answered Zelena, almost with shyness. You remember, right ? Regina and Emma told me this;

\- Right. Before we talk about the terrible subject, tell-me, did you know that they would end up together ?

\- No. Yes. But not before we were in the Underworld.

\- You didn't kill me."

Zelena started.

"What ? But...

\- I died because you sent me in a certain direction. You didn't kill me, not directly. I died because I did a bad choice, even though I think that I would do it again if I had to.

\- Do you hate me ?

\- Why does it matter so much for you ?

\- Because, as I told you, I feel guilty for what I did to you.

\- Not any more. I did, in the Underworld, and in the Olympus. But things are different now.

\- Why ? Because you're alive ?

\- Because you changed. I talked about it with Emma, Regina and Hook. They told me you weren't the same.

\- And you believe them ?

\- They lived with you these last years, I didn't.

\- So... you forgive me ?

\- I guess, yes. As they don't hate you, I don't know why I would. And the fact is that you suffered too.

\- What do you mean ?

\- I know for your daughter... I don't approve the way she was conceived, but... the fact that Fiona took her from you... yes, I think that you suffered enough, being separated from her, seeing her without being able to raise her.

\- Thanks Neal."

As Neal accompanied her at her "home" (if it can be called that way), they both rolled their eyes, as they saw the scene in front of them. Emma and Regina, kissing each other, thinking they were alone.

"Hey, the lovers, said Zelena, ironic, couldn't you contain yourself ?"

The two woman tore apart, without blushing sending death stares to Zelena as she spoiled their moment.

Emma smiled, puckish.

"I guess you had your conversation ?"

Zelena nodded.

"Fine, at least, it's over", concluded the Saviour, before kissing again the queen, under the look both bored and amused of the two other.


End file.
